The Party
by JNPro58
Summary: Neither Clark or Lois are willing to back down from a challenge. Where does this lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Laughter could be heard throughout the yellow painted farm house. "So I walk up to him after pulling my glasses off and he turns beat red. He then goes stiffer than a board and tries to sit up further in his chair," the young brunette said in between fits of laughter and giggles, her voice rising with each word. "Mrs. Kent, you should have seen the look on his face when I sat down in his lap. He seriously looked like he was about to piss in his pants."

The older woman could not stop laughing while the Mister kept chuckling and slapping his son on the back. It was safe to say that Clark was not amused. He had his head in his hands and was shaking in embarrassment. "He was adorable Mrs. Kent." _Shit!... Shit shit shit!_ she thought to herself.

She was right because Clark's head shot up and the laughter subsided. Lois would have run if Clark's eyes weren't calling her to stay. Trying to clear herself of this very uncomfortable situation she responded, "Well, as adorable as Smallville here can get."

_Whew, good one Lane. Can't have anymore slip-ups._

Everyone seemed to buy it. "And when I asked for a twenty…" she started again, hoping to get on the same topic and light-hearted atmosphere they were just on. The two grown-ups started laughing again while Clark dropped his head back down. After the story seemed like it wouldn't end, Clark got up, clearing the table and starting on the dishes. Everyone soon followed, Lois joining him as the dryer.

Gaining a little confidence from their silence, Clark joked, "So Lois, did you keep the dress and outfit? After that early Halloween party at the fraternity I don't feel like dancing but if you really wanted to, I could dress up as a sailor?"

_Damn that sexy mischievous smile, _Lois thought to herself. But the idea was rather tempting. "Sure Kent. Chloe's dorm is having one, we should go."

Clark was baffled. She really wants to go? Huh? I'm lost 'cause I know this isn't Lois. "Umm… Lois, it was a joke. I didn't really think you'd go for it."

"What Kent, you chicken? Get cold feet all of a sudden?"

"Don't challenge him Lois," came Jonathan's warning tone. Lois may not have known, but Clark loved to be challenged.

"Oh it's on," Clark said, with a gleam in his eyes that Lois couldn't place. Clark was a humble person, but even humble people need to let their Kal sides out every once in a while, right?

Lois gulped, not expecting this new wave of confidence, gone was the shy noble farm boy. Now stood a confident man in his place.

"Don't worry Lois, I'll reveal just as much as you," Clark said, before winking and heading out to the loft.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Bruce, I love you so much. Please, don't leave yet, I haven't even gotten a good night kiss?"_

_"Don't worry Chloe, I'll call you tomorrow. I promise!" The dashing young man yelled over his shoulder._

Ring…

"Who the hell could be calling me…"

Ring…

"Everyone knows I'm out on a date. If it's Clark I swear…"

Ring… Ring…RING…RING…

Chloe snapped out of her dream, just catching the phone as it switched to the answering mashing. "Hello?" she answered in a grumpy and very groggy tone.

"CCHHLLOOEE!" came the shriek from the other end.

"Lois? What's going on?" Okay, now I'm confused.

"Oh my God Chloe, you have got to help me. Me and Clark are going to this Halloween party tomorrow well actually the one at your dorm but you know what I mean and well Clark and I are going as sailors and I'm going in that stripper outfit from the club I know you know what I mean and he is going as a sailor too and now I'm screwed," Lois said, running out of breath.

"Slow down cuz. I'm sure he was just joking," Chloe said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh really? He also said that he would be showing off just as much as me and how the heck could he be doing that I mean sailor out fits, at least of all guys, are not revealing?"

"Lois, you need to calm down. Don't sweat it. It's not like you have feelings for him so there is now way this is going to be heading anywhere anyways."

"Right Lois?" She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't move. "It's not like you have feelings for him?" is what kept running through her head. _Oh shit!_ she thought.

"Lois?"

"Huh?"

"Right? You don't have any feelings for Clark?"

"Umm…"

"Lois! Oh my God, you do! This is great. Oh, I have to tell Lana, hold on a sec, I'll make it a three way call!"

"No Chl…" But it was to late, Chloe had already put her on hold. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Triple Shit!_

"Hey Lo, you there?"

"Yeah Chloe, lets get the hurting over with."

"Hello?" They heard the petite, womanly voice answer the phone.

"Ooh, Lana, I have got some major news for you. Its gossip time!"

"Great, I haven't had a good woman-to-woman conversation in a long time. Not since me and Clark's break up and that was two weeks ago!"

"Areyouoverhimyet?" Came the rushed voice.

"Lois?"

"Yeah, it's me bloodsucker."

"Yeah, I'm over him. It was over a long time ago and we both knew it. We ended it on good terms before any damage could be done."

"YYEESSSSSS!" came the excited voice from the blonde.

"Chloe, what's the new gossip going around?"

"Lois is falling for Clark!"

"What?" laughing could be heard in the background as Lois rolled her eyes "finally" came Lana's voice, returning to the phone.

"Huh?" the brunette responded.

"I said finally. It's about time. Oh and Chloe, I won our bet. I know Lois couldn't hold out to much longer."

"Wait a second here! You guys bet on me?"

"Damn straight cuz!" came Chloe's reply, a little defeated given the current situation. "And Lana? That's not the end of it. They're coming to the Halloween party tomorrow. The one our dorm is throwing? And just wait till you see what they come as."

"Oh I will definitely be there."

"Um, guys? You aren't helping here. What the hell do I do?"

"You haven't told him yet?" the two friends asked simultaneously.

"What! Of course not! He'd never let me live it down."

"Well I suggest dropping some hints cuz. You might be able to tell from the way he looks at you."

"I don't know…" Lois said, not really liking the plan.

"Anyways, I've got to go Lois. Good Luck with Clark!" Lana said.

"Yeah, good luck. Bye Cuz!"

"Bye" Lois replied, only to be met with clicks.

"Oh boy…" she muttered to herself. _This is going to get very interesting._

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Mrs. Kent," came a defeated Lois.

"Hey Lois," the red headed mother responded, somewhat perky, "What's gotcha down?"

"Your son." _Uh ho._

"Clark? What's up?"

"Umm, me and Clark kinda have a date tomorrow night. At Chloe's Halloween party."

Martha's eyebrows rose. Before Lois fainted out of fear, Martha's expression broke out into a smile. "I'm glad Lois."

"What?" the shock clearly evident on her face, "But… but… you shouldn't be."

"And why is that. I think the both of you look cute together."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Lois whines, dropping into an empty seat at the vacant Talon. Martha was closing up after a long day and Lois couldn't figure out how she stayed so upbeat. She would have voiced her opinions if she didn't feel so depressed.

Martha was instantly sitting down next to her, the worried motherly expression making an appearance. "I'm sorry. How do you feel about him?"

Lois crossed her arm on the table, dropping her head into them. "I'm falling hopelessly," came the muttered response from the big ball of brown hair.

"Then what's wrong sweety? Does Clark know this?"

"Ha. Clark? Know? Yeah right! He'd chew into me in an instant."

"Well I think you should give it a shot. You never know, I found Jonathan at this age and we're still happily married thirty years later."

Lois let out an appreciative smile. "You and Mr. Kent make it look so easy."

Now it was Martha's turn to laugh. "Easy? If that's what you want to call it then go right ahead. Heck, getting him to notice me was half the trouble!"

Lois' eyes perked up. "Any tips?"

"Stand up real quick." Lois stood and Martha began looking her up and down. "Mhmm. Yep."

"What's all that for? What's up?"

"Oh nothing. You are about the same size I was at that age. Come, we've got to go back to the house. You need to see this shirt."

Lois laughed and followed her out the door.

_Kent Farm_

"Alright, let's see if I can find it." Martha opened the chest lid in the attic, dust rolling off the top of the lid. "After ten years, I think this shirt still might be in style. It definitely got me a few looks from the guys at school. And when the time came, it definitely worked on Jonathan." She sighed, reminiscing of her younger days. "I think this shirt alone swung the weight in my favor. I knew that there was no way that Mary girl was going to win Jonathan over me," Martha said with a triumphant smile.

Lois laughed, finding the older woman's charismatic spunk still intact quite amusing. "Well, I hope it works," she added with a hopeful smile.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Clark stepped into the house, peeling off his jacket, and then shaking the water from the rain out of his hair, boots making the squeaking sounds that follow the rain. Footprints were heard before Lois' shoes came into view. Martha was already making dinner, her rear sticking out of the refrigerator. Clark caught the door as his mom shut it, grabbing a glass to pour himself some lemonade. When he turned around he had to do a double take, because there was Lois, leaning over the counter with an already ridiculously low cut top on as it was. He couldn't help himself, his eyes wandering down her body. He noticed that the shirt barely covered her shoulders and that the bottom just reached down to the end of her jeans. Clark spilled the juice, blushing profusely as leaned down to pick it up.

_My, what a nice butt you have Mr. Kent,_ Lois thought with a devilish smile. "You okay Kent?" Lois asked, looking up at a smiling Martha, wiggling her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

Martha giggled at the young woman. "Yeah, I'm okay Lois." Clark sighed. He did not like being caught off guard like that. Not at all.

Once she notice his strawberry colored cheeks as he made back up to face level, she turned and bounded back up the stairs, proudly shaking her hips in the process.

Clark turned to his mom. She already had a comment waiting, "Hot huh?"

_She has no idea_, Clark thought to himself, _No idea._

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Pete! Over here!"

The short young man turned, eyes lighting up as they connected with a much taller Clark Kent.

"Clark, man, it is so good to see you again."

"Like wise. Pete."

"So, is Lois here? I want to check her out and give you my blessings."

Clark could only roll his eyes. Of course Pete would say something like that. "Pete, are you going to the party too?"

"Yeah, Chloe called me."

"Great! Look, I called because I need your help. I need to look for a costume."

Clark looked around the mall, the lights, the bustling crowd, and the sizzling food were enough to send him spinning in circles. "Clark, this mall has one costume store, why meet here?"

"I need it to be somewhat authentic."

"What are you going as again?"

"A sailor. And I need your fashion tips," Clark said with a suggestive manor, not going unnoticed by Pete.

"Ah, so Clark Kent has got the hots for one Lois Lane, right?" Clark nodded. "And now he wants to impress her. Man, I am finally proud of you. No offense, but with a body like yours, and mine of course, we should be flaunting them more often."

Clark laughed. His friend was a character, he couldn't deny him that. "It's great having you here Pete. Say, where are you going to college."

"Central Kansas. You?"

"Really? Me too!"

"Well I'll stop by the farm some day."

"That would be great, my parents miss you a lot, not to mention how lonely it can get, even with Lois living with me."

"Wow, she lives with you?"

"Well, she used to. She just moved into Lana's old apartment."

"Luucky."

"Are we going shopping or what?"

Pete chuckled and the two walked off together.

_Some Time Later that Night…_

"So, Lois. Excited for tomorrow?"

She just had to roll her eyes. "Yeah Smallville. You and me, dancing and all. Can't wait."

A horrified look crossed his face. Gulp. "Dancing?"

She had him and she knew it. This was her chance to get the tables turning in her favor. She still wore the dangerously low cut, ridiculously revealing shirt Martha had given her, which did earn her a few looks and disapproving comments for Jonathan as well. "Oh sure Clark. We'll…"

"Just stop okay. Calling me Clark sounds so foreign."

She had to smile at that. Of course that would be the part that he would point out. "Anyways, We'll be doing some very sexually relieving dance moves out on the floor Kent. So come prepared."

Gulp number two came quickly. "Are you sure Lois. Sexually relieving? What does that imply?" He knew but, well, he wasn't sure. He didn't feel Kal running through his veins.

"Kent, shut up, you know what I mean okay. " She noticed him ready to voice a protest, "And don't even give me that 'I don't know how to dance' bull, Okay?"

He closed his mouth quickly. His line of vision traveled from her face down her body. A sudden surge of confidence ran through him. "On second thought Lois, why wait till later?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She schooled her features and a devilish smile graced her face. "I…"

But Mr. Kent walked in right on queue. "So kids, what are your plans for the evening?"

"Me and Lois were going to go out, right?" His line of vision never left hers, causing a sudden feeling of panic in Lois.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay in."

Clark smiled. "How about a movie then?"

Hesitantly, she answered, "Um, okay."

He slipped in a tape and the movie started. Lois was sitting on one end of the couch while Jonathan on the other. Clark was stationed in a large chair to the left of Mr. Kent, close to the Kitchen.

"Um, I need some water," Lois said, getting up while chancing a glance at Clark. He was watching her with a deep interest. Has he been watching me the entire movie? No, he did make that comment about how hot that girl was. Hmm, Mr. Kent sure did laugh at that one.

"Need a hand?"

She whipped around. That was Clark. "Um, sure, I guess."

He smiled, getting up. "Do you want anything dad?"

"Na."

Clark found Lois making a pitcher of orange juice. She was struggling to get the seal off. "Here let me," Clark stated, walking up and enveloping one of her hands fastened on the container, laying the other on the small of her back. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, catching the small gasp of air she sucked in. He smiled. Lowering his mouth to her ear while standing behind her, he spoke in a soft, whispery breathe, "It's okay Lois, I won't bite."

_I'm in deep shit!_ Lois was wide eyed. _I'm definitely in deep shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

Lois was shaking. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her. She enjoyed parties, but ones where a certain Clark Kent was going to be present, for her no less, had her head spinning.

"Chloe, do I have to go?" she whined.

"Hey Lo, you kinda sound like Clark"

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Stop" she said in a huff.

Chloe smiled at her, turned and left. The night was definitely one she was going to enjoy.

_At the Party…_

Lois was on her sixth shot and nothing and no one was slowing her down. "Lois, maybe you should drink water from here on out, it has much less harmful side effects."

"Where is he Chloe. This is driving me insane."

If on queue, a hand dropped to the small of Lois' back. The hard frame, easing up against her own caused her to stiffen. "Hey" Clark whispered into her ear.

Pete was already standing next to Chloe, the two watching the sailors. Lois definitely stayed true to her word, in her fairly revealing top which was white, tied at the bottom. She exchanged the shorts, if that's what you can call them, and in turn, was wearing a pair of sailor slacks.

She glanced down, noticing Clark and her were close to matching. He too had on a pair of navy slacks, match with his navy sailor top, the cut coming down to the bottom of his chest. Nestled on top of his head was an authentic sailor's hat. Lois' eyes lingered on the v-cut that was exposing much of his upper body.

"Nice to see you too" she gulped out as he gazed down at her.

"Wanna dance?"

He just had to ask that.

"Sure" she croaked.

And they did. All night.

Lois couldn't take her hands off of him. The feeling of the fabric against her skin kept sending shivers up and down her body. And when she not-so-occasionally dropped her head on his firm, and surprisingly scruffy, chest, she would blush like there was no tomorrow. She didn't want the night to end.

But all good things do. "Hey Clark, Lois, we're heading out." Pete had just side-stepped away from a very drunk partier.

"Want some company?"

Pete flashed a cheeky grin. "Sure"

And Lois inwardly groaned. All things do come to an end.

_For now anyways_ she grinned.


End file.
